A Dragon's Hoard
by TheJadeDragon37
Summary: Random one-shots and such that don't fully belong to any of my stories but felt the need to write anyways. Ranges from OCs focused chapters to anything else that I decide to write.


**(A/N):** So this one is somewhat based in the _An Unending Struggle_ universe that's being written by my pal The Unknowing Herald. It didn't really fit into the one-shot collection he has called _An Unfinished Scrapbook_ but this chapter was written pretty openly to fit with any story I write and since Fay and all her powers do appear in Herald's stories, this can be considered part of that universe. But if you're here then you're interested in the writing itself not this author's note, so go and get on with it. As always, reviews are welcome.

 **Adopting Fay**

Rin Fuco, a woman of average height with blue hair typed back in a ponytail, stood in the living room of the house she shared with her wife, brother-in-law Sol, and his wife Luna. Since it housed two families the house was on the larger side of things with an equally big living room. Upstairs Rin could hear Mika attempting to get ready. Closing her eyes Rin took a deep breath opening them back up, her sapphire eyes looked at the staircase and she debated heading up them. Two things were stopping her from seeing what was taking her significant other so long, one was that she had promised to let Mika handle it today, and the other was a bit problematic.

They were her niece and nephew, Ceres and Ciro. Twin four year olds, Rin was keeping a watch on them while their parents were out at the moment. Luna was supposed to be arriving home any moment but Rin knew better than to let those two out of her sight for any length of time. While they were nicely playing with their toys at the moment, if left alone they'd both start to wander towards their father's study where Sol kept some, not so safe items. The room was locked of course but that didn't stop them from trying to get in.

"Rin, she's coming your way!" Mika called from upstairs.

With a sigh Rin headed over to the stairs and kept a lookout for what she knew was coming. A red four legged, furred, animal came running. The small wolf didn't stop at all when it reached the top of the stairs, instead it took a leap straight at Rin. Holding out her arms Rin caught the wolf cub, staggering back only a step due to the force. Standing at the top of the stairs, looking like she had just spent the last three hours in a fight, was Rin's wife Mika. She was a tall woman with short blonde hair and golden eyes.

"You have to keep a better eye on her when you're getting her dressed Mika," Rin said as she put the wolf on the ground. Looking into the wolf's eyes Rin started to scratch its ears. "Come on Iris, we're heading out today to go and meet someone new, we need you to turn back." When Rin stopped scratching the wolf's head it looked up at her with pleading eyes before it started to glow. Turning into a girl of three, with hair the same shade as the wolf's fur, Iris still had the same pleading look. Her left eye was green and her right blue, giving the child a lot of color on her face. Sticking out from underneath her yellow sundress was a tail tipped white.

"Managed to get her into the dress at least, only took five transformations before I was able to get it to stay on her though." Coming down the stairs Mika took a look at her daughter and let out a long sigh, she had volunteered to dress Iris today even knowing that the girl didn't like staying in her human form if she was fully dressed.

"That's why I told you to put her in her sandals today," Rin remarked when she saw that Iris was wearing shoes. "She doesn't mind so much if she can wiggle her toes actually and it's a nice day out."

"Why we even bothering to put her in shoes at all? I'm just going to end up holding her most of the time." Leaning down and picking Iris up, Mika situated her daughter so that she could easily hold her up with just one hand, something that she had gotten down back when they had first gotten Iris. Only difference now was that Iris weighed more than a newborn and would change into a wolf when she got bored as a human.

"Because even you aren't that strong and she needs to walk around on her own, at least once we get to the orphanage." Already untying Iris' shoes Rin had managed to get the first one off before Iris had even realized what was happening. "Ceres you put that down now, that's not yours." The girl froze in place when she heard her name, she had taken her brother's juice and had just been about to drink it before Rin had called out.

"Seriously Rin, you weren't even looking."

"I'm home with these kids twenty-four seven Mika, I know when one of them's up to something." While Mika and the others worked jobs that took them out of the house, Rin was a painter and would wait until Luna got home to take care of the kids before she would do her own work in her little studio.

The door to the house opened and Luna walked inside. Her raven colored hair cascaded down her back. Scanning the room for her kids, her golden eyes settled down on the two, Ceres still holding onto her brother's drink.

"Sorry I'm late Rin, one of students was a little too into their training and wound up hurting themselves, had to explain to his parents what happened." Luna worked at the local school teaching kids the fundamentals of self defense, on the weekends though she ran a small dojo for those interested in learning more advanced swordplay.

"We're just finishing getting Iris ready," taking off Iris' other shoe Rin set them down and headed upstairs to get the footwear that Iris was supposed to be wearing.

"Where's Brother, thought he was meeting with you after work?" Mika asked her sister-in-law.

"Sol called and said he'd be home late again, something about a breakthrough with the efficiency of drawing power from the magicite." Heading over to her own kids Luna took the boxed drink from Ceres and set it back on the table, Ciro had been completely oblivious that his sister had done anything wrong, he was too busy playing with his toys. "He needs to start coming home more, the twins don't see him often enough and when he is here he's locked up in his study."

"Can alway get rid of the study," Mika offered knowing full well that her brother wasn't using it for anything important.

"I'd almost let you, but I'm afraid that he wouldn't come home if he didn't have that 'retreat' of his."

"Daddy coming home?" Ceres asked having heard her mother use his name.

"Not yet sweetie, he'll be home shortly."

"Don't worry too much Luna, I'm sure Rin and I can swing by the lab and see my brother's breakthrough firsthand." The underlying tone Mika had implied that one way or another, Sol would be coming home when they came back.

"Mika's right, won't mind stopping by at all. Will do us some good to walk there." Appearing out of nowhere Rin slipped Iris' sandals on and gave her another scratch between the ears. "But for now we have more important things to do."

"Right-o" Mika shifted Iris on her waist so that the young girl was in a more comfortable position and started heading for the door. "We'll see you when we get home Luna."

Reaching the local orphanage, which was quite a walk from their house on the outskirts of town, the three family members headed inside. It was a well kept place and a few of the kids up for adoption were running around the main lobby. Instantly Iris wanted down and to go play with the other kids, Rin told her to stay in sight before Mika let her run around.

"This is why she needed shoes," Rin smiled as they headed to the receptionist's desk.

A young woman that looked to be in her early twenties was behind the desk and appeared thankful that someone had bothered to come in.

"Oh Miss Rin, it's good to see you and your wife, we've were expecting you about twenty minutes ago."

"That'd be my fault, was having some problems wrangling Iris into her dress today which caused a bit of a delay." Completely owning up to the fact that she was the cause of their tardiness Mika at least had the decency to look something like embarrassed.

"Well all the paperwork was taken care of on your last visit and it seems like everything is in order so she's all yours," smiling the receptionist got up from her desk and lead the couple over to the door leading back to the kids' rooms.

"I'll take it from here Mika, make sure that Iris doesn't cause too much trouble." Nodding her understanding Mika went and took a spot at one of the chairs in the lobby and watched Iris play with some of the other kids, not a one of them seemed disturbed in the least that the wolf-girl had made herself right at home with them.

Letting the young woman guide her through the back rooms Rin took a look at the kids that weren't out and playing. Their ages ranged from toddler all the way up to teenagers and were of every race you could think of, the world had not been kind these past few years. Heading further down the hall they came to a small windowed room that housed only a small table inside with four chairs.

Sitting in one of the chairs around the table was a five year old girl with silver hair and purple eyes. There was a dazed look on her face, like she didn't understand where she was. Rin had come and visited this girl for the past two week, getting all the paperwork she needed sorted to adopt the her. Her past was pretty bad, her parents had been murdered and the girl had been unfortunate enough to bare witness but lucky enough to escape. No one other than the little girl and the killers knew what had happened in that house and Fayette certainly wasn't going to be talking about it anytime soon. While this had left her quite scared and unresponsive, Rin had still felt a connection with the girl and wanted to see that she was well taken care of. Heading into the room Rin sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"Hello there Fayette," the receptionist said as she took the chair next to Rin. "Today's the day that you get to leave the orphanage, this kind lady is going to take you to your new home." The solemn look on the girl's face didn't even change to show that she had registered the words that had been spoken to her.

"I can take it from here," Rin told the young woman, slightly annoyed that she had even bothered coming in. Nodding in understanding she got up out of her seat and left Rin and Fayette alone in the room, by all legal standing they were now mother and daughter after all.

Not wanting to scare Fayette or cause her alarm in any way, Rin stayed on her side of the table and simply waited for some sign of acknowledgement from her new daughter. Content to sit there till such a time that Fayette spoke, Rin reached into her bag that she had taken with her and produced a small stack of papers and an array of paints. Making sure that all of these utensils were well within Fayette's reach, Rin dipped a small brush into the blue paint and started work on a small doodle. Purposefully she made her painting crude by her standards, but to a kid it'd look like a work of art nonetheless.

Sitting there quietly painting away Rin made it look like her full attention was on her artwork and she acted like she was the only one in the room, completely ignoring the fact that Fayette was there. It had the effect that she desired. Since it appeared that she was too engrossed in her work to notice, Fayette had slid one of the paper to her and quickly stole a brush off the table. Quickly checking to see if Rin had seen her or not, she waited to see if there were going to be any repercussions to her actions. Instead Rin just started to hum like she had truly forgotten everything around her. A smile crept onto Rin's face when out of the corner of her eye she watched Fay dip the brush into the purple paint and start to create her own picture.

In silence the two sat and painted their own pictures. With a steady hand Rin and made a painting of herself, Mika, Iris, and Fayette. Even trying not to paint well, her artistic side had taken over and the portrait was detailed enough that it was shaded by the cruel eye of experienced artist. On the other side of the table Fayette's painting was of a purple person sitting alone by a tree while other colored people were clustered together in a field of green with a white circle that Rin judged to be a ball that the other kids played with. It wasn't hard to guess that Fayette was the purple colored person all alone and Rin felt her heart go out to the child. Still, the soft smile that had appeared on the pale young face had been worth the wait.

"Mooooooooom!" barreling into the room with the force of a typhoon, Iris crawled up onto Rin's lap and took a look at what her mom had been doing while she was away. A fanged grin spread on the red-head's face as she looked at what Rin had painted. "Who that?" Pointing to the drawing of Fayette, Iris looked up expectantly, seeming to have completely missed the fact that the girl on the paper was sitting right across from her.

"Who's that" Rin corrected her youngest before answering. "That is Fayette, I told you that we were meeting someone today. She's going to come stay with us starting today."

"Good gods she's with you," appearing in the door Mika had a worried look on her face until she spotted Iris sitting quite content in Rin's lap.

"Mi-ka," Rin drew out her name. Every worry about what could have happened to Iris without the watchful eye of an adult was poured into those two syllables. Flinching under her wife's gaze Mika came and sat down in the chair next to Rin, reaching over to scratch Iris between the ears before she looked down at the painting.

After Iris had barged into the room Fayette had stopped her painting and once more appeared to have retreated into herself. Inwardly Rin had cursed at her daughter's timing, she had just been getting Fayette to relax and now their nice quiet time had been interrupted and she couldn't exactly send Iris away, she knew that the wolf-girl would start to cry if she was separated when she didn't want to be.

"Hi!" Iris called out to Fayette when she noticed the silver-haired girl sitting across the table. Sticking out her hand, Iris offered a handshake to the stranger girl.

Still grinning wide Iris radiated energy and Rin felt that her two daughters couldn't have appeared more different at that point in time if they tried. Fayette was obviously shy and going to have troubles opening up to anyone she met and was a cautious creature while Iris plowed headfirst into everything ignoring any danger the act might pose to her.

Gingerly Fayette shook the offered hand, getting the paint on her hands onto Iris' in the process. It wasn't hard to tell that Fayette hadn't realized that would happen as her face paled and she quickly took her hand back, retreating to the safety of her own little world. Iris, who hadn't even noticed that part of her hand was now dyed black, looked puzzled not understanding what had just gone on.

"I'm Iris," pointing to herself the three year old looked proud as she announced her name.

"F-F-F, Fa, Fay," the older girl managed to get out as she brought her feet up into her chair and curled herself into the smallest form she could.

"Wanna play outside?" unfazed in the least that Fay was retreating from her, Iris extended a simple, yet powerful offer to her new sister.

Rin found that she was holding her breath as she waited for Fay's answer. This was a defining moment for the two and she knew it. While Iris wouldn't be hurt if Fayette refused, it would be a large step towards the two of them being actual sisters if Fay accepted. If they could start off playing together and became friends, it'd make it all the easier on both girls when they both understood that they'd be living together.

Nodding her head in the affirmative, Fay agreed to play with Iris. Letting the breath out that she'd been holding, Rin felt the tension leave her as Iris jumped off her lap and ran over to the door to wait for Fay. Tail wagging back and forth, Iris' smile hadn't dimmed in the least as she took a look at her playmate. Letting the hyperactive girl lead the way, Fay followed after at a slow walk that soon turned into a jog as she tried to keep up with the running Iris who had made a beeline for the door that led outside. Mika and Rin followed after, their longer strides letting them keep pace with the girls without having to jog, though they did have to walk briskly in order to make it to the door before it closed behind Fay.

"Oh Mika," Rin sighed as she watched Iris and Fay head to the small playground that the orphanage had together. "I'm so happy. I was always worried that Iris wouldn't get along with Fayette but it looks like I was worried for nothing."

"It's hard not to get swept up in Iris' tide," smiling a knowing grin Mika looked down at her wife and put an arm on her shoulder, bringing her in closer. "I never doubted that Iris wouldn't be able to win her over." What Mika didn't voice was her concern about what would happen once Iris figured out that Fay was coming home with them for good. While Iris had two cousins living with her, she hadn't had a sister, one that'd come with them on trips while Ceres and Ciro would stay behind. They got along now, but who knew what the future would hold for those two.

"Wipe that look off your face." Hearing Rin's voice brought Mika out of her thoughts. She could feel the frown on her face that had come to during her worries about what may happen. "I know that look and I'll have none of it, they're going to do fine."

"You're right," Mika conceded, "I find that tends to be the case."

"Glad to see you haven't forgotten that lesson just yet." Wrapping her arms around Mika's waist, Rin buried herself in Mika as best she could. "Our lives are going to be a bit more hectic because of this. I really will need your help more than ever my love."

"Can't say I like the idea of a boring house, maybe little Fay will give us the spice that we need."

"We'll see."

* * *

Fay woke in a cold sweat and pulled her blanket close to her. Ever since she'd been orphaned she'd had many nights like this, waking up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat only able to remember the fear that she had felt in her sleep. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she remembered what had happened the night she lost her parents.

They had barged in so fast, men as large as mountains had come through the door of her house like it hadn't even been there. Her father had been the first to react, getting up out of his chair to try and stop the two men. They had batted him away like a ragdoll. Her mother had stood between her and the men, telling her to run out the back. She had only been able to stand there staring at her father's body lying on the floor unable to get up as one of the men placed a foot on his back. The sounds of bones breaking had echoed in Fay's ears as the man started to stomp on her father. Rage poured off both men in such strength the it felt like it was wrapping around her neck and threatened to choke the life out of her.

All the while the one man was hurting Fay's father, the other man had closed the distance between him and the two girls. He grabbed her mother and pulled her out of his way only to stride right past Fay into the next room, dragging her mother by her arm. Frozen in place Fay didn't know what to do, her fear had rooted her to the spot. Even now she wasn't sure what had happened, she just knew that she was afraid and soon the man hurting her father had a grave look on his face as fear overtook it. Fay had been confused as to why he was afraid, there was nothing in there to stop him from doing what he had wanted. The fear in his eye though had given Fay the courage to run to her mother, her thought that maybe she had managed to get away like she had.

She had gone the direction that the man had taken her mother to find them in her parents bedroom. Her mom was sitting on the bed as the man rooted around all the drawers and cabinets of the room looking for something. Just like the man in the living room had, this one grew fearful when Fay started to look at him. Calling out to her mother Fay had hoped that she would get up and come with her. The man from the first room had appeared behind Fay now though, with a sword in hand. Still deathly afraid of what was going to happen, but no longer frozen by that emotion, Fay ran down the hallway to her own room and slammed the door behind her. Looking back now she knew that had been a waste of time, but she had still managed to escape out of her window and into the nearby woods. She had stayed out there all night waiting for someone to come get her. When morning came and no one had appeared to come get her, she had went back to her house to find her father lying broken in the same place he had been last night. Crying Fay ran to her parent's room where the next sight she had found was more horrific. Her mother was lying on the bed, sheets dyed red from the blood that had drained from her neck, her clothes were in ruins and so was the entire room. Aside from the carnage they had left behind, there was no sign of the men that had done this anywhere.

Not knowing what she was going to after having lost her parents, Fay had sat down at the edge of the bed and cried until someone came and got her. That person had taken Fay to the orphanage where she had spent three months hiding in the room she'd been given, just waiting each day for the men to come and get her like they had her parents.

Now she lay in a soft warm bed with tears still streaming down her face. Reaching into herself she found the light that offered her comfort, a light that radiated acceptance and assurance that everything was going to be alright. As she embraced this light she could feel new muscles spring from her back as a pair of white wings tore through her nightgown. She had done this only at night during her few weeks at the orphanage to prevent any more stares from being cast her way. All the kids had given her a wide berth as if she was the cause of her parents death, having wings on top of that would have only drawn more attention to her that she didn't want.

As the light's warmth washed over her and cleared her head Fay could feel a beacon of fear coming from the room across from her's. She had been shown that this was the red haired girl's room and Fay wondered just what was causing her such an emotion. Drying her cheeks Fay got up out of her bed and shuddered against the chill night air. Heading over to her door she opened it ever so slightly and looked around to see if anyone was in the hall. In reality she didn't need to do that, she could feel the muted emotions of the sleeping others in the nearby rooms.

Creeping out into the hallway Fay moved to stand outside the doorway that held the owner of the strong emotion. Slowly she opened the wooden door to peer inside to check on what was happening. The younger girl's room was more decorated than Fay's, toys littered the floor and a large trunk sat at the edge of a small circular bed, facing the entrance of the room. Shelves full of items ranging from small books on the lower rungs to useful items on the higher shelves. Pictures hung on the walls, all of them clearly done by the owner of the room. What caught Fay the most though was that in the middle of the bed was a wolf curled up fast asleep. Never before had Fay ever been able to feel such strong emotion coming off an animal before. As she stood there and stared at the creature she soon realized that the girl was nowhere to be found. Panic seized her at the thought of something having happened to her.

The sleeping wolf kicked its hind leg as more emotions poured off it. Finding herself scared about what had happened Fay bolted out of the room, she had to let the other people know that the little girl, Iris, was gone. Darting into the next room that housed two sources of emotions Fay was happy to find that it was Iris' parents that she had found. Without delay she ran over to the sleeping form of the blue haired woman and started to shake her awake. Relief washed over Fay as she woke up, her sapphire eyes opening wide when she spotted what had woken her.

"What is it Fayette?" she asked sleepily

"Irisisgone," Fay blurted out as fast as she could. For a second she wondered if she'd been understood but the woman sat up like something had bit her. The blanket she had been sleeping under was gone in a flash and her feet hit the floor while she grabbed something from the nightstand.

"Mika wake up," she told the other sleeping body.

"Wha's goin' on Rin," she slurred as she woke up.

"Guard Fayette" was all Rin said as she left the room, her short legs crossing it in the fewest strides possible while still not running. Mika hadn't even nodded her understanding before Rin was gone but the blonde woman had shaken off her sleepiness and was standing up on full alert, lightning crackling over her left hand, she was prepared for whatever might come through the door.

They stood there in for what felt like an hour before the calm voice of Rin called out to them. "Bring Fayette will you please."

Mika let the lightning in her hand die out and Fay wondered just why both of them were being so calm, the panic she had felt in the both had turned to a serene calm that she just didn't understand. Opening the door Mika looked back and cocked her head to the side, telling Fay that she was expected to come after her. Together they headed to the open door of Iris' room to find Rin sitting on the bed stroking the sleeping wolf. Every intense emotion that Fay had felt coming from the wolf early had died down to the level of a sleeping person.

"Don't worry Fayette," Rin told her as she kept petting the wolf, "Iris isn't missing. It might be hard for you to understand but, this is Iris right here."

"She's right," Mika knelt down to put her hand on Fay's shoulder. "Iris is a little special like that. I'm sure you noticed her ears and tail when you met her. She's not quite adept at controlling it just yet but she is able to turn into the wolf you see sleeping over there. Of course from the looks of you, you have a few tricks yourself. Don't remember you going to sleep with wings." With the kindest smile on her face, Mika reached back and brushed the feathered appendage that Fay had attached to her.

Blood drained from Fay's face as she realized that she was still embracing that light in her and she should have know that she'd have her wings still because of it. The comfort it had offered her had been too precious to give up so she had completely forgotten the fact that she wanted to hide them, to blend in and be normal for a time. Now that chance was gone, they would look at her like some freak, like everyone that had ever found out before. Hastily Fay let go of the light and let the wings vanish.

"Oh, looks like you're able to control when they appear." Still with that warm smile Mika pulled Fay into a hug and ran her hands down the Fay's back. "You don't have to hide them if you don't want to. If you're worried that we aren't going to like you for it, all you have to do is look over at Iris. If we turned away people simply because they are different and come with a few things that we don't have, we never would have adopted Iris."

"We may have adopted you without knowing it Fayette, but we aren't going to stop caring for you because of it," looking down at her animal daughter Rin had the same gentle smile on her face that Mika did. "I know you lost your parents not that long ago and you probably won't think of Mika and I as your parents, but I'll think of you as my daughter and take care of you just like I take care of Iris."

"Though uh Rin, I do think you'll need to alter Fay's clothes if she's going to have wings." Tapping the bare skin that was showing from the rip in Fay's nightgown Mika had a knowing look on her face.

"You could learn to sew yourself. I still alter all of Iris' outfits so that her tail doesn't get in her way or lift her skirt. I'll need some help if I'm going to keep up with both my daughters."

"I," Fay spoke softly, "don't need my wings if it's too much trouble." Ashamed that she had torn perfectly good clothes and now causing a fight between the two women that had taken her in Fay resolved to make up for it.

"Fayette sweetie, do you like having wings?" Rin asked softly from the bed, still keeping one hand rested on the sleeping wolf. Fay nodded her head, the light that gave her them was warm and kind, like the look on Rin's face. "Then that's all there is too it. I was just trying to guilt Mika into doing a little more around the house. Adding slits to shirts and dresses is easier than you'd think if you have the knowhow and if it gets too much for me there's always tailors to pay to do it."

"I do tend to leave most of the housework to her," Mika happily admitted, "she's good at it."

"Only cause Luna and I clean up after you, your brother, the twins, _and_ Iris. We are not your personal maids that clean up and take care of you. Both Luna and I have had our fair share of practice and I think it's high time that you started pulling your weight around here. Starting today, you're going to be the one to clean the kitchen after every meal. I'm sure Luna will find that a relief."

"Wait Rin!" Mika cried at the prospect. "Brother's anything but a clean cook, cleaning the kitchen is too much work. Can't we start off on something simple, like Fay's room?" Fay frowned, she had never been a messy kid, her mother hadn't stood for it and even at the orphanage she had kept her space clean. For Mika to say that she'd clean her room was a small insult she felt.

"I'm not messy," she chimed in as she pulled away from Mika and crossed her arms angrily.

"Then you get Iris' room," Rin smiled devilishly. "You and her can start once she wakes up tomorrow. These toys need to be picked up before breakfast or you won't get to eat." Getting up Rin did one last scratch of the ears for Iris before she headed over to Fay and held out her hand. "I'll take you back to bed now okay Fayette?"

Unfolding her arms Fay took the offered hand and let Rin lead her back to her room. There Rin turned on the lights and helped Fay get into another dress for the night before tucking her back into bed. Unable to help it, Fay felt a smile spread across her face as she was watched over by Rin.

"Now Fayette, if you don't mind, will you tell me what you were doing in Iris' room this late at night?" There was a hint of worry in her voice that was easy enough for Fay to detect.

"I had a bad dream and then…" again she worried. Her wings were one thing for her to accepted with. She realized that she had been foolish to think that she was going to turned away simply for having wings when their other daughter had both ears and a tail. This last part, the reason that she had crept into Iris' room wasn't something that was physical, that she felt would be easily accepted."I… could feel her fear coming from her." Taking a risk Fay left it up to chance what would happen.

"I see," was all Rin said as she processed what she was just told. "Then Fayette, can you feel everyone or was it just because Iris' feelings were strong?"

"Everyone's," Fay answered.

"Then can you feel my emotions right now?" Without thinking Fay tossed her senses towards Rin, she wasn't sure what exactly she was doing, she just knew that if she focused on Rin then the feelings of the woman would become clearer to her. The swirling pool of emotions that was radiating from Rin was filled with feelings that Fay couldn't pinpoint, but the ones that she had come to know she was able to pick out. She could feel a small tinge of fear, a lot of worry, happiness was one of her stronger emotions, but the emotion that most caught Fay was the same warm love that she remembered from her own mother. This woman in front of her, the one that told her that she'd treat her as a daughter, she was radiating love so much that it caused tears to well up in Fay's eyes.

"Why?" she asked through her tears.

"Because when I saw you in the orphanage I knew there was something different about you. They told me of your past and while I did pity you at first, I saw a strong girl sitting bravely among others. At that point I knew that you were the one I wanted to adopt, the girl that I wanted to take care of and raise. We may not know each other very much right now Fayette, but I can still love the girl that I see before me, no matter the quirks she has."

"Thank you," Fay said as she sunk into her blankets and felt sleep start to close in on her.

"There's nothing to thank me for sweetie, I brought you here because _I_ wanted to. Now get some sleep, there's always tomorrow if you want to talk some more. For now, it's time for little girls to sleep" with a yawn of her own Rin blinked, "and older women to. Mika wasn't lying when she said I do most of the housework." Leaning down Rin kissed the top of Fay's head and as she pulled back she had a worried look on her face, she had acted instinctively. Looking up at her, Fay smiled giving her assurance that it had been alright that she had done so."Goodnight Fayette."

"Goodnight"


End file.
